


[Podfic] This Is Ourselves (Under Pressure)

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Related, Episode: s02e12 Nightshifter, M/M, On the Run, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of clex_monkie89's fic "This Is Ourselves (Under Pressure)."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary and Warnings:</strong> After Nightshifter, Sam and Dean hit the road. What follows is three months of fear and frustration with the FBI hot on their heels, trying to avoid the long arm of the law while still continuing to work. It's not easy; being on the run doesn't leave much time for breathing, never mind sleep, sex or any much-needed downtime. (Spoilers up until 2.12 - Nightshifter. Established relationship.)</p>
<p><strong>File Length:</strong> 01:50:03</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Is Ourselves (Under Pressure)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is Ourselves (Under Pressure)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10943) by clex_monkie89. 



**Title:** [This Is Ourselves (Under Pressure)](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/452626.html)  
 **Author:** clex_monkie89  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary and Warnings:** After Nightshifter, Sam and Dean hit the road. What follows is three months of fear and frustration with the FBI hot on their heels, trying to avoid the long arm of the law while still continuing to work. It's not easy; being on the run doesn't leave much time for breathing, never mind sleep, sex or any much-needed downtime. (Spoilers up until 2.12 - Nightshifter. Established relationship.)

**File Length:** 01:50:03  
 **Download:** archive link - [mp3 and m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-is-ourselves-under-pressure%20) (Non-archive links are available on the LJ posts.)

To listen to a streaming version of part one of this fic, [click here.](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/This%20Is%20Ourselves%20\(Under%20Pressure\)%20\(mp3\)%20.mp3) or visit one of the LJ posts.

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/862703.html), [motelwincest](http://motelwincest.livejournal.com/82131.html)


End file.
